Jerry the Bulldog
'''Jerry the Bulldog '''is a waiter at the Pencilville Bar and a supporting character in movie Draw It and in the cartoon series. Background Jerry was erased into Pencilville after a ''Tom and Jerry ''fan accidentally made Jerry, a dog instead of a mouse. Tom was erased into Pencilville along with Jerry as well. The erased Drawings began to go around the city, looking for a job. It wasn't long until the Drawings found a "Help Wanted" sign at the Pencilville Bar. They applied for a job and began to cook and serve food to the other Drawings in Pencilville. Thanks to Jerry and Tom, the Pencilville Bar became one of the most attracting tourists spots in Pencilville. One day, there was a bank robbery at the Pencilville Bar and the robbers had Tom and Jerry cornered at the wall. In the nick of time, Harry arrested the robbers and saved Jerry and Tom. The trio developed a friendship and the dog and cat promised to help Harry in any way they can. The waiters were able to return the favor to Harry, when he wanted to ask the lovely Jada Hyena on a date. During that night, Jerry and Tom were dangling Harry above Jada's pile of mail, attempting to drop a love letter into Jada's hand. All of a sudden. Jerry and Tom dropped the rope that was holding Harry and he fell into the pile of mail. Fortunately, Jada agreed to go a on a date with Harry. The date led to a romantic relationship and the romance led to marriage, five years later. Jerry and Tom served as the best men at Harry's wedding. Two months after Harry and Jada got married, business at the Pencilville Bar began to run slow since a large amount of crimes were happening due to the Eraser's recent arrival in Pencilville. Due to the lack of customers, Jerry and Tom aren't able to make enough money. Jerry and Tom are the first ones to know about the Eraser's thefts and any other crucial information. With Jerry and Tom know that the Eraser is stealing items that could be used to cause great harm to Pencilville. They are willing to do everything, they can to help Harry protect Pencilville. Personality Unlike the Jerry Mouse from the ''Tom and Jerry ''franchise, Jerry the Bulldog is shown to extremely calm, helpful, loyal and very worrisome. Unlike the Wooten dogs who are extremely savage towards cats, Jerry enjoys being around Tom and has a steady friendship with him. Jerry can be a little vicious and he doesn't usually bark at his enemies, he threatens them to leave before he harms them in a nasty manner. As a result of being erased into Pencilville at the same time, Jerry works diligently as Tom. Jerry also has a dry sense of humor that is expressed in a sarcastic tone. Even though, Jerry is brave and protective, he can be a little worrisome and fearful. By learning that the Eraser is going to commit genocide on Pencilville, including him and Tom, Jerry began to bite his nails in fear. He also has a tendency to hyperventilate, only for Tom to calm him by telling him to take deep breaths. Jerry tries his best to stand up to villains in the best way, that he can. Jerry can also scream at certain things like the Erase. In situations like in the climax of Draw It, Jerry still sustains his calm and protective demeanor. Physical appearance Jerry is a tall and muscular Bulldog with brown fur. When he's working at the Pencilville Bar, he wears a white apron. Appearances Draw It Jerry is seen at the Pencilville Bar offering Harry, an ice cold drink and welcoming Matthew and his family into Pencilville. Out of curiosity, Plumette asked what made an ordinary pencil, the Magic Pencil. Jerry and Tom told Plumette and the others, that the Magic Pencil was created by the Friendship God and was discovered by scientists. However, the power of the Magic Pencil was abused, so selfishly that previous mayor of Pencilville, forced the scientists to give the Drawings, every last bit of the Magic Pencil. Once the portal was closed for good, the scientists had no evidence to prove the existence of Pencilville to their audiences. By seeing that it was getting closer to sundown, Harry, Matthew and the gang bid Jerry and Tom a farewell. During the night, while Jerry was taking out the trash, he saw the Eraser walking up a mountain. He called Tom over to the back of the bar, to show him what the Eraser was doing. They saw that the Eraser was throwing the Magic Pencils (that he stole from the Wooten Gang) into the vat of Erase. They looked at each other and fearfully gulped, realizing that something bad is going to happen to Pencilville and the Drawings. The next morning, Harry was framed for the theft of the Magic Pencil and the murder of the miners. Harry, Matthew and the gang ran into the Pencilville Bar and told Jerry and Tom that they needed a place to hide. Tom told them that they could hide in the basement. Just as the gang closed the door, the Eraser entered the bar and began to harass the customers. With help from Tom, Jerry told the Eraser to leave but he refused. By looking at the TV monitors, the Eraser threatened to kill Bright Heart Raccoon, if Harry doesn't show himself. Harry bravely showed himself and was ready to accept his incoming death. Luckily, Matthew saved Harry by dropping a sonic burp gun to blow the Eraser away. The gang then made an escape with help from Jerry and Tom, who told them that the Art Museum will be a great place to hide. While the gang was at the art museum, they learned that the Magic Pencil was stolen from General Scribble. They then decided to pay George Clockworks a visit to get more information on the Eraser. After receiving information from George Clockworks, the gang was about to return to the castle but they found Jada's wedding ring on the ground. Suspecting that Jada had something to do with the murder and theft of the Magic Pencil, the gang returned to Pencilville to ask Jada, some questions. Upon arriving at the Hyena residence, the gang discovers that Jada was blackmailed to help the Eraser with his crimes or he'll commit murder on Harry and the gang. Just as the gang was going to go the Pencil Police Station, to expose the Eraser's crimes, Ralph and Cody were kidnapped. To prevent the Eraser from killing the twins, Matthew bough the Eraser, the money, he asked for. The gang drove over to the Pencil Pointers Factory where the Eraser revealed his plans to destroy Pencilville and a build a city of his own after the city's destruction. He sentenced Harry, Jada, Tom and Jerry to immediate deaths by dipping them in the Erase. Fortunately, in an act of heroism, Matthew defeated the Eraser and Caps and saved Pencilville. Harry, Jada, tom and Jerry were freed and returned home to Pencilville. One week after this adventure, Matthew and the gang were invited to a dance party at the Black and Grey Club. Jerry was last seen dancing to the music as well. The Black Lion Jerry will appear as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Siblings Category:Waiters/Waitresses Category:TV Animation characters